


羞耻

by Cranky_D



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 当巴基自慰被史蒂夫撞了个正着，并发现对方其实喜欢他……





	1. 上篇

巴基巴恩斯望着眼前放在床上的一根仿美国队长老二的性玩具，那玩意儿还被一层红白蓝相间的星盾样式包装纸包裹着，他挪开了视线，转而拿起了放在一边的蜜桃味道的润滑剂，左手小心翼翼地拧开瓶盖。

巴基暗恋史蒂夫多年，他藏的很好，史蒂夫一直没有发现，以前他对史蒂夫的爱一直很单纯，一起出任务时简单的触碰，史蒂夫对他笑，他静静地注视对方似乎就很满足了，巴基的一生从来没渴望过什么，命运也没有给过他渴望的机会，直到昨天他的手机上出现了一段诡异的视频，他打赌那是娜塔莎的恶作剧，娜塔莎一直咬定巴基喜欢史蒂夫，巴基实在拗不过那个聪明的可怕的女人，在娜塔莎第十次“无意”干扰到巴基偷偷在开会时看史蒂夫的视线之后，前天他终于向娜塔莎坦白了，接着第二天他就收到了那个奇怪的视频，他应该直接删掉的，但标题实在让他太好奇，那个标题是这样的“小冬兵Tayte Hanson野战篇”巴基实在不知道谁会被称为小冬兵，这可不是什么好的称呼，难道是还有存在的冬兵上次没有被他们完全销毁吗？他抱着重重疑虑点开了那个视频，一分钟之后，巴基的红着脸丢掉了他的手机。他不断告诉自己不要去想那段令人脸红心跳的视频，但他的脑子如今偏偏正常的很，那个长相和自己颇为相似的男人在视频里看上去被另一个男人干的舒服极了，这无疑给巴基打开了一扇通往新世界的大门，他以前从未往那方面想过。于是，在他第二十次脑海中回想起了那个场景之后，他决定干点什么来满足自己的好奇心。

今天史蒂夫刚好不在家，他去出任务了，估计一时半会儿回不来，巴基关好了自己的卧室门，拉上了窗帘，这才放下心来做这件事。他分开双腿，跪在床上，把润滑剂涂抹在指尖，手向后面伸去，在穴口边打着转，又有些不敢探进去，再次望了一眼那个美国队长尺寸的性玩具，心里暗暗思考着到底自己的屁股能不能塞进那么大的玩意儿，边想着，他咬紧了嘴唇，将一根手指探了进去，未经人事的穴口绷的紧紧的，巴基感觉有些奇怪，并不像网上说的那样有什么快感，他把手指慢慢地抽出又送进，一直重复这个动作，直到后穴没有那么胀，他轻轻地放入了第二根手指，穴口随着他的动作一点点被撑开，巴基的呼吸开始变得不稳，心跳似乎也加快了一点。

他一向很聪明，学东西很快，不一会儿，他就渐入佳境，手指微微弯曲，抵到体内那微微凸起的小块，窸窸窣窣的呻吟从双唇间溢出，把巴基自己都惊到了，他又立刻闭紧了嘴，脸上像在发烧一样，手上的动作却不停，他的前面早已硬挺，铃口流出的前液将一小块床单打湿了，此刻正兴头上的巴基似乎没有注意到这一点，他更不会注意到房门把手转动的声音。

史蒂夫原本是去出任务的，一个政府官员的绑架案，被怀疑与地下组织相关，但后来只是一场乌龙事件，他们扑了个空，于是只能返回，他的制服甚至连一点尘土也未沾上，早晨淋浴后的香皂清香都尚未消散，回来时以为巴基还在睡觉，他已经帮他最好的朋友买好了早餐，打算叫对方起床，却没想到开门看见的竟然是这幅令人脸红的场景，他刚打开门时对方似乎未注意到他，直到史蒂夫的视线过于明显，巴基稍稍瞥到了他，整个人就僵在了原地。

迟迟没有人打破这该死的沉默，直到巴基觉得自己快要熟透了，他此刻十分想从窗户跳下去，这样他就不用面对史蒂夫了，还有什么比被自己最好的朋友撞见自己自慰更尴尬的事情吗，尤其是你还暗恋这位朋友。史蒂夫似乎还看到了那个被无辜放在一边的星条旗玩具，巴基的脑子早已停止了运作，他依旧维持着那个令人羞耻的姿势，头转向一边不敢看史蒂夫，嘴里小声说着对不起，他以为他和史蒂夫的友情从今天开始就走到了尽头，从此史蒂夫只会觉得他是个变态，然后委婉地一步步远离他，一想到这里巴基的鼻头就开始发酸，他几乎要流泪了。

“咳咳……巴……巴基……”史蒂夫红着脸，决定该说点什么，“抱歉我不是故意……你……早餐我买好了……”但他显然一点也不会察言观色，巴基已经羞愧的想要一头撞墙了。

看看你自己，巴基，史蒂夫如此贴心又单纯，看看你在这张床上做着什么淫荡的事情，你怎么配有史蒂夫这样的好朋友。巴基在心里把自己唾弃了一百遍。

过了三十秒，史蒂夫终于意识到自己说了什么蠢话，他又匆匆开口：“娜塔莎跟我说你喜欢我……我没想到……没想到这是真的……是真的吗？巴基？”

娜塔莉亚·艾丽安诺芙娜·罗曼诺夫！巴基在心里咬牙切齿地念着这位女特工的名字。该死，史蒂夫就不能闭嘴然后离开吗？最近是怎么了，怎么一个个都跟他巴基巴恩斯过不去。

也没等巴基回答，史蒂夫试探地走过去拿起了那根玩具，他打开了它，然后把它伸到了巴基的嘴边，试图让他含进去。巴基挥开了他的手，扭过头，不让他看他的脸，“史蒂夫，你是在羞辱我吗？”他心里又委屈又愠怒。“不——不！不是的，巴基！我以为……我以为你是喜欢的……我——”他像是下定了什么决心一样，捧起巴基的脸让他面对自己，然后吻住了巴基的双唇。这下轮到巴基震惊了，他甚至忘记了回应，心跳渐渐加快，昏暗的房间里暗涌着一丝情欲的气氛，这个该死的穿着制服的男人用力地抱住裸着下半身的巴基。上一次这种无比心动的感觉是什么时候？巴基记不清了，大概是十几岁青春期的时候，他只知道自己现在无比沉醉于史蒂夫的亲吻，即使那如此生涩。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

在俩人稍稍分开之后，史蒂夫红着脸说：“我也喜欢你，巴基。”没等巴基坦诚自己的心意，那个傻小子又将他拖入一个令人喘不过气的深吻中，他像一头野兽一样宣示自己的急迫与占有欲，制服粗糙的质感把巴基暴露在外面的皮肤磨得生疼，巴基一边被史蒂夫吻着一边双手胡乱地寻找着解开制服的扣子。史蒂夫像是明白他要做什么，然后用自己的手慢慢引导他，俩人一边缠绵着一边把对方扒了个精光，“我……可以吗……巴基？”史蒂夫看了一眼那被他们遗忘在一边玩具，又看了看巴基，巴基在心里默默翻了个白眼，上帝啊，他爱的男人是怎么做到这样既下流又纯情的？他凑到他的耳边说道：“你可以对我做任何事，史蒂夫。”

巴基原本是跪着的，他稍微把自己放低，变成几乎趴在史蒂夫身上的姿势，史蒂夫一边亲吻着他一边向后面伸进了两根手指，就着巴基之前自己做过润滑，进去的时候很顺利，他们都是第一次做，动作都很生涩，史蒂夫的手指要更柔软一点，不像他常年摸枪，指腹上都是磨出来的茧子，湿软的肠道吸着史蒂夫的手指，像是在渴求更多，他往里面加了一根，巴基微微皱起了眉，史蒂夫更加卖力的亲吻他的巴基，从嘴角，到耳垂，到喉结。直到巴基觉得自己差不多准备好了，他让史蒂夫把手指抽出来，换上了更大的东西，史蒂夫小心翼翼地把那根玩具推进巴基的身体。

“你还好吗？巴基？”进到一半时巴基觉得有点难受，史蒂夫有些顾虑的停了下来，“我没事，你塞进来。”巴基深吸了一口气，史蒂夫继续把那玩意儿推了进去，然后他打开了开关，它在巴基的体内震动了起来，“啊——”剧烈的快感从尾椎骨传遍全身，他根本没想到这玩意儿会这么带劲，巴基完全脱力地贴在了史蒂夫的身上，史蒂夫贴心地搂住了他，抚摸他的背部，与他接吻，让他沉溺在爱与快感之中无法自拔。史蒂夫的手也没闲着，他拿着那根玩具在巴基的体内搅动着，这种双重快感巴基可坚持不了多久，尤其是当那根该死的玩意儿正被顶着敏感点震动着，也不知道是不是史蒂夫故意的，它总是在擦过敏感点之后又被转到别处。“史蒂夫……嗯……求你……给我……啊……”他把头埋进史蒂夫的脖颈里，像是撒娇一般喘息着，史蒂夫觉得自己的下面硬的快要爆炸了，他继续在巴基的体内探索着，“啊——就是那里……史蒂夫……往里面深一点……别动……”巴基被刺激的扬起了头，史蒂夫顺着他的心意，往里推到最深处就不动了，他着迷的看着巴基泛着潮红的脸颊，微张的红润嘴唇，眼前这个男人是他爱慕了一辈子的男人，这一切就好像做梦一样，他正拿着一根性玩具操弄着巴基，而他待会儿甚至还能把自己的老二塞进巴基的身体里。

震动的位置恰到好处，巴基的下腹升起了一阵酥麻感，他的视线根本无法聚焦，全身的注意力似乎都放在那个敏感的位置上了，在这个节骨眼上，史蒂夫把那东西抽出去一点，然后再用力地在顶进来，巴基猝不及防的就到了，精液喷在了史蒂夫的小腹上，巴基的两条腿还在微微打颤，高潮过后的他身体敏感得要命，史蒂夫把那根玩具丢到了一边，巴基的头发被汗水打湿，史蒂夫迷恋的拨弄了两下他的棕发，右手抚摸着他的小臂，“舒服吗？”巴基错开眼神不去回答他，该死的，这个问题也太羞耻了。

休息了一分钟之后巴基开始亲吻史蒂夫胸前的乳粒，“我觉得你的胸肌上可以开坦克，罗杰斯。”他勾起嘴角，成功的看到史蒂夫羞红了脸，没错，这是报复。他一路向下亲吻，经过史蒂夫的人鱼线，来到了那个大家伙面前，“哇哦，你好像比那个玩具还大，那玩意儿不是说是美国队长的尺寸吗？”他做了个鬼脸。

“快闭嘴吧，巴克，你以为我会让他们拿尺量我的老二吗？拜托我又不是个吉祥物。”

“没错，你不是吉祥物，你是我的史蒂夫。”说完，巴基一口含住了那个大家伙。

“哦，天呐，巴克……”

等到巴基含够了那个大家伙，他终于趴在了史蒂夫的身下，臀部微微向上拱起，史蒂夫就在他的身后，扶着自己的阴茎，一寸一寸攻占巴基的身体，被开拓过的穴口又湿又软，让史蒂夫花了四倍的忍耐力才止住一阵猛操的欲望，他一点也不想让巴基受伤。

史蒂夫的感觉和玩具完全不一样，玩具是冰冷的，史蒂夫是滚烫的，那感觉好像他要把巴基的身体点燃一样。史蒂夫的阴茎比玩具要大上整整一圈，巴基必须要非常放松才能完全吃进去。

"巴基，我要动了，你准备好了吗？"史蒂夫完全埋了进去，巴基扭动自己的臀部示意他，于是他开始慢慢挺动，微微弯曲身体亲吻巴基线条优美的背肌，"你真美，巴克。"他情不自禁地喃喃道，巴基轻声哼唧着，似乎爽的不得了，史蒂夫笑了笑，逐渐加快了速度。

快感似细微的电流流经全身，让巴基整个人都感觉酥酥麻麻的，史蒂夫的每一下都精准的顶弄到巴基体内的敏感点，不快不慢的速度恰到好处，巴基从来不知道和史蒂夫做爱是如此的美妙，他的亲吻所到之处都点燃着巴基的欲望，让他情不自禁跟着史蒂夫一起晃动着身体，祈求他给他更多。

他们就着一个姿势做了好一会儿，直到史蒂夫建议他们换一个姿势，巴基跪在床上，双腿微微分开，双手撑着墙壁，史蒂夫从后面慢慢进入他，他的手掌包裹着巴基握紧的拳头，这个姿势像是把巴基完全禁锢在了他的臂弯，让他无处可逃。史蒂夫迅速挺动起来，巴基这时才意识到这个姿势让史蒂夫无比深入，那根巨物似乎捅进了他身体的最深处，他几乎都要哭出来了，史蒂夫的每一次抽插都给他带来巨大的快感，让他快要承受不住。

“慢……慢一点……史蒂夫……”

“巴基，你太湿了，太热了……我停不下来。”史蒂夫带着抱歉的语气说道。他怎么可能停的下来，巴基的呻吟和喘息对于史蒂夫来说简直像是催情剂，还是四倍药效的那种，天知道巴基的小穴把史蒂夫吸的有多爽，他可真想这样干一整天。

“啊——史蒂夫——受不了……我……”巴基被顶的说话都断断续续的，灭顶的快感疯狂地掠夺着巴基的意识，他的双腿早已软的不像话，然而他只要稍稍放松，沉下去的身体只会让史蒂夫插的更深，说时迟那时快，史蒂夫加速了几下巴基就被操射了，高潮的身体微微发抖，史蒂夫带着他的狗狗眼亲吻着巴基的肩头，巴基明白他的意思，他是在询问他感觉怎么样，然而巴基已经累得不想理他了。

史蒂夫让他转过身来，于是他们又成了面对面的姿势，史蒂夫坐着抱住他，他跨坐在史蒂夫的腿间，穴口对着那个大家伙坐了下去，史蒂夫立马开始进入了下一轮攻势。

史蒂夫用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻子，笑嘻嘻的，胯部却疯狂地向上顶弄着，巴基狠狠地咬住了史蒂夫的嘴唇，然后他们又吻得不可开交，巴基早就把理智抛在了后脑勺，身体的不应期让史蒂夫的每一下抽插都带来胀痛，但巴基心甘情愿的承受着史蒂夫给予的一切，或许深爱就是宁愿与对方一起缠绵至天荒地老，即使这其中被爱情所伤，为感情所苦，为疼痛所困，但似乎只要是与对方一起相伴或承受，那伤、苦、痛又算的了什么？

史蒂夫和巴基一起到了，滚烫的精液灌进了巴基的肚子里，已经射过两次的巴基已经吐不出什么东西来了，伴随高潮而来的是大腿根部的痉挛，第一次被开拓的穴口被操的有些红肿，一时竟合不拢去，精液顺着洞口流了出来，弄脏了床单，史蒂夫有些心疼的亲了亲巴基的额头。

“Jerk.”巴基笑了。

“Punk.”史蒂夫回嘴道，也跟着笑了起来，“I love you.”

“So do I.”

THE END


End file.
